ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: Ecto Force
Ghostbusters: Ecto Force is an upcoming animated television series. It is currently on hold. Plot Development On April 28, 2016, it was reported in the EMPIRE June 2016 issue, Ivan Reitman commented there was a TV show in the works. It will have a more global flavor. Reitman noted how there is remarkable ghost lore in every tradition then cited China, Japan, and Korea as examples.Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 59. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 0195145045. Line reads: "And a TV show is in the works, which may have a more global flavour: "There's remarkable ghost lore in every tradition. It's totally different in China and Japan and Korea, and there's extraordinary opportunity in that."." On June 20, 2016, it was reported that Sony Picture's animation division is planning a television series titled "Ghostbuster: Ecto Force." The show is reportedly being overseen by Ivan Reitman and will focus on a new generation of Ghostbusters. It will be reportedly set in the year 2050. The show tentatively set to premiere in early 2018.Variety "Sony Plans Animated 'Ghostbusters' TV Show" 6/20/16 The premise involves the team capturing ghosts all around the world with help from local teams—and some very cool gear.Ghostbusters HQ "Ghostbusters: Ecto Force Coming 2018" 6/20/16 Sony's press release confirmed the oversight of Ghost Corps.Sony Corporation of America "Sony Pictures Animation Announces 2017 & 2018 Slate" 6/20/16Toon Zone "Sony Pictures Animation Announces 2017 & 2018 Slate" 6/23/16 On July 15, 2016, Ivan Reitman was quoted saying Ecto Force is "based on the movie" and the intent behind it is to keep the Ghostbusters in the public eye between movies.Fortune "The Original 'Ghostbusters' Director Loves the Remake. Here's Why 7/15/16 Line reads: "Reitman's Ghost Corps also is developing a TV show called Ecto Force, based on the movie. "It is something we wanted to get going to keep the Ghostbusters idea alive between features," he said, adding other announcements are coming." On December 21, 2016, it was mentioned there was an 'animated spinoff coming to Netflix soon.'Comic Book "The Original Ghostbusters Meet The 2016 Team in New IDW Series" 12/21/16 On July 21, 2017, during San Diego Comic Con, Ivan Reitman mentioned Ecto Force is a "futuristic animated show" based on the original film and is set "about 20 years from now."Circa "Ivan Reitman revealed his favorite Bill Murray movie and plans for more Ghostbusters" 1:32-1:53 7/21/17 Ivan Reitman says: "Ecto-Force is a futuristic animated show so they, um, it's based on the original film in terms of the science and technology of it but it's y'know about 20 years from now and it's -- and it's really Ghostbusters from all over the world." On July 23, 2017, during the Empire Podcast, Ivan Reitman mentioned there was a lot of inquiries and interest from television networks about the Ecto Force animated series but at the last second, Ghost Corps put on hold to really focus on releasing the animated movie first.Empire Podcast #272 "Empire Podcast #272: Comic-Con Special With Ivan Reitman, Jeph Loeb, Scott Buck, Roel Rein" 15:23-15:59 7/23/17 Ivan Reitman says: "Yeah, we put it on hold. We got a lot of inquiries and interest from different, uh, television networks to put it on and then at the last second, we decided to hold on the deal and really focus on the new Ghostbusters animated feature and sort of have that kick off the world and I think it's because I knew the animated feature was going to bring--going to at least go a long way to bring back the classical story we originally started and, uh, I wanted that to come first." On June 8, 2018, in an interview recorded at North Carolina Comic Con in March, Tom Waltz mentioned the IDW Publishing crew did some work early on to help out.Nerdy Show "Ghostbusters Crossing Over With IDW’s Erik Burnham & Tom Waltz" 24:42-24:49 6/8/18Tom Waltz says: "We actually had done some work on it early on to help out." On November 25, 2018, it was reported Ron McPherson posted four concept sketches he did for the series logo.Ron McPherson website "Ghostbusters Concept sketches" 8/17Ghostbusters News "Would-be logos for Ghostbusters: Ecto Force cartoon show appear online" 11/25/18 Season Guide & Episode Guide Main Characters Equipment Vehicles Locations Recurring Themes Home Video Releases Merchandise References External links Gallery GhostbustersEctoForceLogoConceptSketch01.jpg|Logo concept sketch (Credit: Ron McPherson) GhostbustersEctoForceLogoConceptSketch02.jpg|Logo concept sketch (Credit: Ron McPherson) GhostbustersEctoForceLogoConceptSketch03.jpg|Logo concept sketch (Credit: Ron McPherson) GhostbustersEctoForceLogoConceptSketch04.jpg|Logo concept sketch (Credit: Ron McPherson) Category:Ghostbusters Ecto Force Category:Animated Series Category:Ghost Corps